Ese mayordomo desnudo Sebastian x Ciel
by The demon I fell in love with
Summary: ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Por qué Sebastian está desnudo?


La mansión Phantomhive habitualmente era un lugar muy silencioso, salvo cuando los criados la pifiaban haciendo cualquiera de sus simples tareas o sobre todo el escandaloso shinigami de Grell Sutclif estaba dentro de ella.

Como un torbellino una sombra roja entró a toda velocidad por una de las ventanas que Meirin estaba limpiando cuidadosamente, o eso intentaba.

-Ah.-Gritó asustada Meirin mientras sin querer empujaba la escalera que antes había estado utilizando, iba directa a chocarse contra la ventana que había limpiado, pero en ese mismo momento Sebastian apareció de repente cogiendo la escalera en el último instante evitando que rompiera el cristal.

-Sebas-chan-Chilló Grell mientras saltaba a los brazos de Sebastian, pero este se apartaba y le dejaba caer al suelo haciendo con la caída un ruido sordo.-Sebas-chan eres tan malo.-Protestó Grell con una lagrimilla en su ojo derecho.

-No recuerdo que mi amo te haya invitado a venir.-Dijo Sebastian dirigiéndole una amplia y adorable sonrisa a un Grell tirado en el suelo de mala manera.

-Sebas-chan no seas malo tienes que ayudarme con una cosa- Dijo Grell mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos haciendo como si estuviera llorando.

En ese mismo momento el pequeño amo de la casa, Ciel Phantomhive hizo acto de presencia en el lugar en el que Grell y los demás estaban hablando.

-Sebastian ¿Qué está pasando?-Protestó Ciel mientras con paso seguro caminaba hacia ellos.-Tú que haces aquí.-Dijo Ciel visiblemente molesto de encontrarse semejante incordio en su casa sin previo aviso.

-Necesito que Sebby haga un trabajo para mí.-Contestó sonrojado Grell mientras se colocaba el pelo con la mano derecha y miraba sonrojado a Ciel.

Un escalofrío recorrió de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo de Sebastian si quería que le ayudara con algo sabía que iba a ser algo que le iba a molestar mucho.-Venga mocoso dile que no…-Pensó descaradamente Sebastian sin poder ocultar la incomodidad que su cara plasmaba ampliamente a pesar de que forzaba una sonrisa.

Cuando Ciel miró a Sebastian se dio cuenta al instante de que no quería tener que tratar desde primera hora de la mañana con Grell, Ciel regaló una sonrisa maliciosa a Sebastian y acto seguido comenzó a hablar.

-Con que necesitas a Sebastian eh. Sebastian te ordeno que cumplas el motivo por el cual este incordio de shinigami ha venido aquí.-Ordenó Ciel sin intención de esconder sus verdaderas intenciones que eran claramente molestar a su majestuoso mayordomo.

La cara de Sebastian ocultó su malestar, sin perder un ápice de atractivo se preparó para realizar la orden de su caprichoso amo.

-Está bien.-Dijo Sebastian aparentando alegría mientras mostraba una de sus más aterradores sonrisas.-Vamos.-Dijo a Grell el cual estaba dando saltos de alegría.

-¡Gracias! Lo cuidaré bien.-Exclamó Grell a la vez que saltaba a la espalda de Sebastian pero volvía a apartarse y este se caía de morros contra el suelo.

Sebastian llevó a Grell a una habitación de invitados y se quedó parado en medio de la habitación mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-Protestó Sebastian a la vez que soltaba un suspiro de desesperación y se colocaba el pelo.

-Esto…-Grell se puso totalmente rojo y miraba tímidamente a Sebastian.-Tienes que posar desnudo para mi…-La cara de Grell tornó completamente roja.-Voy a pintarte para una clase de arte.

-¿Qué hace un shinigami en una clase de arte?- Pensó Sebastian extrañado por una tan extraña petición.-Está bien, no te excites al verme.-Dijo Sebastian mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la boca, mordía el guante y se lo quitaba.

Se comenzó a desvestir lentamente, empezó quitándose la corbata con sensualidad, siguió con la chaqueta, la camisa… Dejando su esbelto torso al desnudo. Empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones y se los quitó, a través de los calzoncillos su enorme miembro se notaba con claridad, Grell no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tenía un caramelo delante que quería tocar y no podía.

Sebastian pasó sus pulgares por la goma del bóxer y despacio comenzó a bajarlos dejando verse su vello púbico al principio y después su pene al completo. Grell sentía que se estaba mareando.

-Se… Se… Sebastian… eres un monstruo.-Exclamó realmente sorprendido Grell sin poder levantar su mirada de la polla de Sebastian ni un solo segundo.

Grell con torpeza y sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo comenzó a sacar el material para pintar, se puso al lado de Sebastian, para tenerlo lo más cerca posible, tenía a menos de medio metro el desnudo cuerpo de Sebastian, deseaba tanto tocarlo, Grell comenzó a extender la mano hacia el flácido peen de Sebastian cuando en ese mismo instante Ciel abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró.

Para su sorpresa al entrar se encontró con semejante extraña escena.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo en mi casa?-Exclamo sonrojado y enfadado Ciel mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

-No…Nosotros… yo…-Balbuceó Grell mientras sentía como literalmente su cabeza le estaba dando miles de vueltas.

-La petición que me ha obligado a seguir era esta, pintarme desnudo. Pero, mejor que un modelo, dos ¿No? Amo por que no viene aquí y posa junto a mí, o es que le da vergüenza.-Retó Sebastian mientras dirigía una lasciva mirada a Ciel el cual seguía pasmado por la situación tan increíble que estaba viviendo.

-Tsk. Está claro que no me da vergüenza. Pero, por qué no me desvistes tú, mayordomo.-Propuso Ciel mientras le devolvía la mirada a Sebastian y comenzaba a aflojarse el nudo de la pajarita con una sola mano.

Sebastian se acercó desnudo a Ciel, mientras caminaba hacia él Ciel no pudo evitar mirar el enorme miembro de su virtuoso mayordomo y su cara, hasta las orejas se puso completamente roja, como podía tener alguien un cuerpo tan bonito con un interior tan podridamente perverso.

-Amo, déjeme ayudarle.-Sonrió Sebastian mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de su pequeño y delgado amo, mientras su enorme pene se comenzaba a levantar, haciéndolo parecer mucho más grande que antes. Grell miraba pasmado la escena, ahora era él el que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Sebas-chan eres tan malo te burlas de mis sentimientos haciéndole eso a tu amo delante de mí intentando ponerme celoso.-Dijo Grell en tono dramático mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se iba por la ventana.

Ciel y Sebastian se quedaron parados de piedra en medio de la habitación, este shinigami realmente era muy raro.

Ciel comenzó a abrocharse la camiseta que hacía unos instantes Sebastian había comenzado a desabrochar.

-Oh joven amo ya se ha dado por vencido, déjeme a mi pintarlo desnudo, ya que íbamos a hacerlo sería todo un desperdicio que las pinturas que Grell sacó se fueran a secar ¿no cree?-Preguntó Sebastian mientras acercada su cara a la de Ciel y le susurraba con sensualidad en la oreja.-Se dibujar muy bien, pero si usted es un crío y le da vergüenza no puedo hacer nada.

-No me da vergüenza nada sucio y sarnoso perro, por un día puedes ordenarme que pose como quieras, y así te demostraré que te equivocas.-Contestó con seguridad Ciel porque no se podía ni imaginar la clase de posturas que su corrompido mayordomo iba a pedirle que hiciera.

Sebastian comenzó a desvestir a su amo, dejándolo completamente desnudo al igual que él. Sebastian se acercó al asiento en el que estaba sentado Grell y se sentó.

-Amo apoye sus manos en la cama y levante el trasero.-Ordenó Sebastian mientras miraba como su amo hacía obedientemente cada orden que le daba.-Levántelo más.

Ciel se sonrojaba enfadado haciendo exactamente lo que Sebastian le pedía. Sebastian dio un par de trazos y cambió de lienzo.

-Ahora por favor siéntese en el suelo.-Dijo Sebastian a la vez que un Ciel completamente rojo se sentaba dócilmente en el suelo.-Abra más las piernas.

-Eres un perro muy indecente Sebastian.-Protestó Ciel pero acató sus órdenes, abrió las piernas dejando ver completamente su pequeño agujero.

-Ahora gírese y póngase a cuatro patas.-Volvió a ordenar Sebastian mientras volvía a cambiar de lienzo. Ciel se puso en la posición que Sebastian le había pedido, toda su hombría estaba expuesta a la vista de un demonio, de su demonio. Ciel estaba a cuatro patas pero con las piernas totalmente cerradas, Sebastian apenas podía ver nada. El depravado mayordomo se levantó y se acercó a Ciel.-Amo, abra más las piernas.-Susurró al oído de Ciel a la vez que con sus manos separaba las piernas de Ciel haciendo que su culo quedara totalmente al descubierto y a merced de Sebastian.

-Que me pasa… estoy empezando a reaccionar…-Pensó Ciel a la vez que notaba como su erección se hacía más y más grande.

-Oh amo, eso es todo un alago para un perro sarnoso como yo.-Dijo Sebastian mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cuerpo de Ciel.-Déjeme poder ayudar a ese cuerpo suyo a liberarse de la carga que está sufriendo por mi culpa.

Sebastian comenzó a lamer el estrecho agujerito de Ciel por todas partes, y comenzó a meter la lengua haciendo que a Ciel le temblaran las piernas por el placer.

-Se…Seb…para…para o te mataré-Ciel no quería decir el nombre de Sebastian, era impensable que un amo como él pudiera decir entre gemidos el nombre de su mayordomo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Sebastian comenzó a introducir sus dedos dentro del culo de Ciel, primero uno, luego dos.-Amo parece que está acostumbrado a esto, alguna vez se lo ha hecho pensando en mí verdad.-Preguntó Sebastian mientras besaba la espalda de Ciel haciendo que este gimiera más y más.

-N-no… porqué iba … a pensar… ngf… en ti…-Masculló Ciel entre gemidos mientras trataba de mantenerse a cuatro patas pero sus piernas le flojeaban por todo el placer que su mayordomo le estaba produciendo.

-No mienta… le he oído…-Susurró Sebastian al oído de Ciel mientras metía sus dedos en la boca de Ciel.-Mire como su cuerpo reacciona ante mí, su cuerpo me suplica.

-Cállate cánido…-Contestó Ciel mientras Sebastian besaba sus caderas y de repente Ciel cayó al suelo, sus piernas no lo sujetaban, era demasiado placer. Sebastian soltó una risita y lo cogió en brazos.

Sebastian tumbó a Ciel en la cama de la habitación y se puso al lado de pies.-Amo, ¿no le enseñaron que para recibir hay que dar?-Ciel Miró a Sebastian con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a su entrepierna, comenzando a lamer el miembro de Sebastian, cada vez se hacía más grande, era tal y como Ciel había imaginado que era.

-Amo, ¿Por qué no usa su boca?-Preguntó Sebastian y el pequeño lo hizo, el gran pene de Sebastian comenzó a entrar. Los movimientos de Ciel eran algo torpes porque nunca había hecho algo como eso a otra persona, cada vez entraba más y más adentro rozando su garganta y comenzando a pasar la punta de su pene a través de ella.

-Quiero más…-Pensó Ciel, a la vez que chupaba la polla de Sebastian lo miraba directamente a los ojos suplicante.

-Basta amo… está bien. Ahora déjeme a mí.-Los ojos de Sebastian se pusieron totalmente rojos por la excitación y volvió a poner a Ciel a cuatro patas esta vez haciendo que la punta de su pene entrara dentro del culo de Ciel.

-S-Sebastian….-Los ojos suplicantes de Ciel miraron a Sebastian a los ojos.- métela… métela dentro-Pensó Ciel y acto seguido como si Sebastian lo hubiera escuchado comenzó a meterla toda dentro haciéndolo gemir con fuerza.

-Nngh… que estrecho…-Pensó Sebastian.-Dígame amo, ¿se siente bien?-Preguntó Sebastian incorporando a Ciel y agarrándolo del cuello apretando un poco, haciéndole que fuera extraño pero aún más placentero.-Contésteme…

-Se… se siente… genial…- Balbuceó entre gemidos Ciel, cuando notó que Sebastian agarró su pierna izquierda y la levantó, haciendo que este cayera otra vez en la misma postura que antes.

-Qué cuerpo tan erótico…-Pensó Sebastian mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía muchas ganas de penetrarlo totalmente, de romperlo ahí mismo pero no podía, debía controlarse o su pequeño amo no se levantaría de la cama en una semana.

-No… así… no… me voy a…-Ahora la penetración era mucho más profunda, podía notar como el pene de Sebastian entraba y salía una y otra vez de él.

Las penetraciones de Sebastian eran más y más profundas y de repente Ciel llegó al orgasmo entre gemidos.

-Qué rápido-Se burló Sebastian poniendo a Ciel tumbado en la cama boca arriba. Pasó sus dedos por la punta del pene de Ciel y acto seguido los lamió haciendo que Ciel se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

-Cállate.-Dijo Ciel sonrojado a la vez que apartaba la mirada que tenía puesta en su pervertido mayordomo.

-Ahora empieza lo divertido.-Sebastian levantó las piernas de Ciel haciendo que descansaran sobre sus hombros y comenzó a meter su pene dentro de él, había vuelto a hacerse aún más grande, Grell tenía razón era toda una monstruosidad.

-Ah… No tan profundo…-Los gemidos de Ciel hacían eco en los oídos de Sebastian, estaba llegando a su límite, no quería hacérselo como a un niño, quería hacérselo como un hombre.

-Joven amo… no puedo aguantarlo más.-Sebastian le dio una estocada a Ciel haciendo que a este se le saltaran las lágrimas de los ojos, una estocada tras otra el cuerpo de Ciel se hizo uno con los movimientos de Sebastian, ya no había dolor, solo había placer-

-ah… ah… Sebastian…-Gimió Ciel agarrándose a las sábanas con fuerza, todo su interior, su cabeza, su cuerpo, todo estaba controlado por Sebastian. Ahora el amo era él.

-nng… Ciel…-Gimió Sebastian al oído de Ciel. No sabía por qué pero haberlo oído llamarle por su nombre, susurrándolo a su oído de esa manera lo excitaba mucho, estaba llegando a su límite de muevo.

Sebastian continuó penetrándole haciendo que todo su cuerpo bailara al son de la música que él tocaba, eran como una orquesta bien afinada llena de genios tocando en ella, ni una desafinación, todo era perfecto.

-Llámame por mi nombre… -Dijo entre gemidos Ciel mientras Sebastian bajaba las piernas del de los ojos azules de sus hombros y le levantaba por las caderas.

-Ciel…-Susurró a su oído penetrándolo una y otra vez, estimulando su punto G, masturbándolo con las manos. Toda su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro de puto placer.-Ciel… me voy a correr...-Susurró a su oído pasando la lengua por su cuello.- ¿Dónde lo hago?-Preguntó con una lasciva mirada.

-D…Dentro… hazlo dentro… todo…-Dijo entre gemidos tirando del cuello de Sebastian hacia él y besándolo en los labios por primera vez.

-A sus órdenes… Ciel…-Sebastian siguió embistiendo a Ciel hasta que ambos se corrieron a la vez. Todo el interior de Ciel quedó lleno del semen de Sebastian.

Después de eso Sebastian se iba a ir de la habitación, en menos de 5 minutos se había vestido y arreglado totalmente y había cambiado las sábanas de la cama. Cuando iba a salir por la puerta Ciel le llamó.

-Sebastian quédate aquí… Es una orden…-Ordenó Ciel mientras se giraba hacia el lado contrario para evitar mirarlo, pero Sebastian veía perfectamente la rojez de sus orejas.

-Yes, my lord.


End file.
